hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Special Chapter - Heaven is a Place on Earth 0
Special Chapter : Heaven is a Place on Earth 0 is a special chapter that links to the Movie Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth to tell the story of what happened before Nagi and Hayate came to the countryside in the movie. Summary Nagi, Hayate, Maria, Kayura, Hinagiku, Ayumu, Chiharu and the Hakuou Three Amiga go to stay at Ayumu's vacation home in the countryside. While on the train, Nagi begins to think about how nice the environment is and asks Hayate for his opinion. He said that he isn't sure about it. Hayate then goes into a monologue explaining the story, while Maria thinks he looks like an idiot. Nagi begins to wonder about finding and catching a Totoro while in the country. Overhearing the conversation Izumi (who like Nagi, still believes in their existence) states that Totoro are not for catching, before being picked on by Risa and Miki. Hayate begins to worry about how Nagi's expectations of the countryside might well turn into disappointment when faced with the reality. He then gets interrupted by Kayura, saying that she hopes it will not end up like Ruka said. After arriving at the train station, Nagi and Kayura begin to feel worn down by the hot weather. Refusing to give up, Nagi asks Hayate to buy her some Häagen-Dazs or find a Starbucks for her. But this isn't possible as they are in the countryside; this makes Nagi less interested. Hayate brings up Totoro to make her feel interested again. But due to an accident, Chiharu and her fall into a puddle. Totally soaked, Nagi is even less interested than before. Hayate then tries to cheer her up with a Watermelon but it doesn't work. Before they leave the station, Hinagiku hears the sound of a bell from Suzune, who has come to acknowledge Hayate's arrival. But Hinagiku can't find the source of the sound, so she thinks that it's just her imagination. Arriving at Ayumu's vacation home, Nagi and Chiharu take a bath. At this point Nagi's interest in the countryside is very low. Ayumu then tells Nagi about stag beetles which makes her very excited. But when Nagi sees a really big spider, she loses all interest in the countryside. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth (Extended scene in +99 Edition Only) Characters in Order of Appearance #Nagi Sanzenin #Hayate Ayasaki #Maria #Hinagiku Katsura #Miki Hanabishi #Izumi Segawa #Risa Asakaze #Kayura Tsurugino #Ayumu Nishizawa #Chiharu Harukaze #Ruka Suirenji #Suzune Ayasaki Trivia * In Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth extended scene in +99 Edition, the scene when Suzune Ayasaki appeared was missing in the movie. That means this scene is only exclusive to this chapter. * Because this chapter got an anime adaption in Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth +99 Edition there is no need to read this chapter before watching the movie. New Character * Suzune Ayasaki Navigation